


Substitutes

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 140: Creepy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Substitutes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 140: Creepy.

Mickey sees the way that Jake looks at him. It’s hard to hide that sort of thing when they’re always in such close quarters, travelling across Europe to deal with the Cybermen.

He knows that Rickey and Jake were together _that way_. But Mickey isn’t Rickey. He’s more like Rickey than he ever was before, true, but he’s still his own man. So it’s somewhat creepy that Jake has seemingly just substituted Rickey for an indentical looking man.

He can’t bring himself to say anything. But when the opportunity to return to his old universe comes up, he takes it.


End file.
